


extra-extraordinaire

by bigbvdwolf



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings Development, Mutual Pining, Superpowers AU, work enviroment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbvdwolf/pseuds/bigbvdwolf
Summary: ''Klaus! WHAT THE H—''''How do you—''''Newsflash, Klaus! You're using some sort of suit, you're not a different person!''''Bloody hell.''





	extra-extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kickassfu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/gifts).



> for the lovely Mafalda! I hope you enjoy this gift! <3.
> 
> inspired by a text post i saw on tumblr. link below.

Caroline Forbes had always taken pride in being a brave girl. She was independent, fierce and could do whatever the hell she wanted. But sometimes brave people got themselves in dangerous situations. And, boy, was she aware of that.

She knew how vicious the world was. Working hard after getting out of college for about 2 years, she had been quickly promoted to Chief of Human Resources of Mikaelson Enterprises. People liked to talk, rumours of how she had slept with all the Mikaelson siblings (and by all she really meant them all— including insufferable Rebekah and, ew, little Henrik) to get there. At first, it had bothered her a lot but after the first shock the commentaries brought, she had learnt to deal with it.

As she was saying, she was brave but very terrified in that particular moment.

She never thought she would actually be hanging by a thread through a window in a considerable height. Apart from being scared of heights, there was a mad man in the other side waiting to drop her and actually laugh about it later (she was sure).

How had she gotten there? Well, by being brave, exactly.

Mikaelson Enterprises were throwing their annual party to celebrate such a successful year. It wasn’t something ordinary, of course; it was fancy as everything they did. In a high building, with lots of people working. All the Mikaelsons were there, including Katerina Mikaelson-Petrova, Sage. Well, almost everyone... Klaus Mikaelson wasn't there yet. She had started her work relationship with the middle child by the wrong foot, him being very flirtatious with her for a long time, but after a fight she had gotten with him and lots of after office hours, they got into a good working, both tolerating each other, relationship. Caroline tried not to show her disappointment at his absence.

Hours passed. They had all been having a good time when a mad man entered the room, killing in the place all the guards and terrorizing all the people there.

He introduced himself, and with his crew, he had taken little Henrik Mikaelson to set an example. Everyone looked at that in horror and when the man asked if anyone was willing to take the boy's place, something inside Caroline Forbes acted on itself, because she was many things but someone who would let a kid face whatever those psycho wanted to do, and ended up in the place of him.

Now, there she was. The man smelled a lot like alcohol, had mad eyes and she was, well, in a little bit of a predicament. He was pointing her neck with a knife, very close to the skin, while she was doing everything she could not to fall.

Everyone was terrified, screaming, so she did what was actually the normal thing to do: she screamed too. Just then, the mad man cut the thread, fortunately, and not her neck. She felt herself falling. It was very fast, she closed her eyes and prayed she didn’t feel much of the impact.

Turns out, she only felt something shift but apart from that, nothing. After a little while she opened her eyes and it was all the same; she was still breathing, the impact hadn’t come but something was different. The wind felt more strong around her.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed strong hands around her, blue eyes looking right at her and the sky was surrounding them. The man was tall for what she could see and had blonde curls. Caroline moved a little and when she looked down everything she could see were buildings, tall, very tall, buildings.

Obviously, she fainted.

* * *

When she woke, they were on a quiet park. The man in a supersuit was looking at her and she sensed something familiar.

''Well, love. You almost fell from a skyscraper, so I bet you are more than tired. It's an awful thing, I must imagine, but I can tell you are a very brave lass. Now, we will...''

She sighed, kind of confused. His accent was delicious. She coughed when she noticed that thought.

''What?''

His voice really sounded familiar.

''Are you alright? I can imagine the sho—''

He was interrupted by her screech. The blue eyes, the blonde curls, the familiar voice. Suddenly, everything clicked. ''Klaus! WHAT THE H—''

''How do you—''

''Newsflash, Klaus! You're using some sort of suit, you're not a different person!''

''Bloody hell.''

She stood up abruptly. ''No, Klaus, don't 'bloody hell'. What do you actually believe I'll say? I know we are not friends but I really worried all those times you came to the office all bruised and it actually was because you were a completely different person by night? No shit. And your party was the one that got attacked? i don't think that's a coincidence.''

''Calm down, sweetheart.''

She breathed in and exhaled.

''Please, explain. I'm very confused.''

They sat on a bench in the park and Klaus explained everything to her. He told her when he had started, the reasons he had become a hero (not that he called himself that or anything) and when he told her he actually thought no one would recognize him, she rolled her eyes.

''But did you honestly?''

He gave her a smirk. ''No one so far has. Except for you, Caroline. You're the only one who knows the reasons, the only one who has recognized me, which is weird when I think of it. Not even my siblings.''

Her brow arched. ''I promise to keep your secret. But what should I say when they ask me how I survived?''

Klaus smiled, relieved. ''You can say there was an anonymous hero that did so.''

* * *

After that little encounter everything changed. In work, everyone worshiped her by her brave action and all the Mikaelson siblings were very grateful to her. Klaus and her got a lot more closer and they trusted each other as much as one could.

Caroline ended up helping him, with his missions and everything that concerned superhero duties. And time passed like that, with them getting to know one another more throughfully and feelings getting deeper than before.

* * *

Once, when Klaus came back from a very dangerous mission. Caroline decided she couldn't actually continue like that.

She waited. 03:00 a.m. came on the clock and Klaus hadn't reported back yet. She decided to go and wait for him at his house. When she went, everything was dark, and she sat by his door.

It was so dark and she was so terrified for him. She couldn't actually sleep with the anxiety of it all.

When a tall figure appeared, she couldn't help but run towards it. 

He gasped but caught her by the waist. ''Hello, sweetheart. Careful, my ribs hurt a little.''

She hugged him tighter. Her voice was little by then. ''I was so worried.''

He stepped away and looked at her. She looked very tired. He touched her cheek. ''What's wrong? You can tell me.''

''I think I'm in love with you,'' she mumbled.

He actually didn't hear her.

''Well, i actually don't hear anything, love.''

Caroline inhaled deeply and looked him in the eyes. ''I don't know, Klaus. But somehow, between working with you all those years, getting to know each other after the incident and a lot more of things, I think I fell in love with you.''

Klaus took a step back, kind of in shock just there. Caroline blushed. ''Okay, forget it.''

''Caroline, I'm in love with you too, actually.''

She smiled and tilted her head. Their eyes locked into each other's lips and both of them smiled. Superpowers were something incredible, but their love was extraordinaire.

 

(x).


End file.
